


To Have Faith In Nothing

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm A Disney Dork, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death(s), Multi, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom Stiles, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves Is Mentioned, Tags to be added, Temporary Character Death, Witches curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day.<br/>A sweet date.<br/>Two screams.<br/>Gun shots.<br/>An arrest.<br/>Who did what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death, Take Away The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the big reveal. :)

Chris was away on a hunt the day Peter and Stiles went out for a picnic in the woods, the two of them deciding it was best if they spent sometime alone with each other. The day had started out well, the sun in the sky, the birds acting like it was some freakin' Disney movie. Peter had carried Stiles on his back most of the way to the clearing in the forest, the boy feeling too hungover and tired to even bother trying to walk that far. It was sweet and calm, so of course it could never last. When living on the Supernatural side of life, you were never allowed to have everything the way you wanted it.

"I think you should propose to Chris," Stiles commented as the wolf put him down, setting their light blue blanket out on the forest floor, "I mean, there's no reason for you guys not to get married and I'd rather be out of High School before anybody even thinks about proposing to me." Stiles had been thinking about this for a while, he felt as though he was holding the men back and stopping them from living the life they wanted to.

"Well, the thinking part is too late," Peter told the boy, making him sit down before joining him and pulling the basket closer to himself. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered proposing to Chris before you came along."

Stiles huffed slightly, watching Peter take out two wine glasses and a rather expensive bottle of red wine out of the basket. "I shouldn't stop you guys getting engaged, don't be stupid, Peter." The boy took the glass of wine he was offered once Peter had filled it up and he took a small sip, settling against Peter's side and humming lightly as the wolf ran a hand through his hair. "I'll help you pick out the ring."

"I already have it picked out, yours too." That comment made Stiles smile and the boy turned his head, kissing Peter lightly. "I promise not to propose to you yet, pup. I'll at least wait until you're walking across that stage on graduation day."

"Good." The boy let Peter move away, sitting up properly as the wolf started putting out plastic plates and food, Stiles stomach grumbling unhappily at the amount of time it was taking the wolf to get it all done. When Peter made a face at the noise, Stiles flipped him off. "Just give me food, jerk."

"Yes, good sir," Peter drawled, smirking as he gave Stiles two chicken drumsticks, putting some on his own plate and rolling his eyes as Stiles took a massive bite out of one of his. "Glad I picked right."

Stiles chewed for a moment more before swallowing, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You always know what I want, don't act like you were scared it was the wrong food to bring."

"That is very true." The wolf ate his food carefully, just like he always did. It was odd for Stiles to see the way Peter ate sometimes. When he was his wolf, or in his beta form, the man ate like, well, an animal, and yet he ate like he was the President or some crap when he was human. The boy tilted his head as he watched Peter eat, continuing to eat his own food before he was suddenly on his back and Stiles let out a small giggle. "Quiet," Peter said lowly and the boy frowned.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, fear spiking within him and making him wriggle below Peter, looking around before suddenly a mouth was on his neck and Stiles hit his boyfriend. "You fucking jerk," he whined, "you had me worried!"

Peter chuckled against his skin and licked up his neck before nudging the boys chin with his nose, trying to make him tilt his head so that he could get better access to his neck. "Sorry," he muttered, not in the least bit actually sorry for scaring the boy. It was always fun to wind Stiles up. "I just couldn't resist getting my hands all over you."

"You made me drop my drumstick," Stiles accused the man, feeling very sad at the wasted food, even as Peter kissed and nibbled on his neck.

"You can have my other one," Peter mumbled against his skin, rolling his eyes before starting to suck a love bite into that pale skin he loved.

"Your hip knocked over my wine." Did Stiles ever fucking shut up? No.

"You don't know that," Peter pointed out, clearly wanting Stiles to shut up so that he could mark his property up. Stiles was just doing this to wind him up, Peter was sure of it.

"Well, did it?" Stiles challenged, wiggling his eyebrows at the wolf and shifting below him again.

Peter glanced away for a moment before cursing under his breath. "Well, it's lucky that I brought two bottles."

"Peter," Stiles mock gasped. "Were you trying to get me, _an underager_... _drunk_?" Stiles whispered the last part, smirking at Peter before gasping as he was suddenly tickled. "No! No, no, no, Peter!" The boy pushed at his arms, trying to get Peter off of him, knowing it could never be done. "I'm so-sorry! Peter, I'm.... sorry!" Stiles really wished Chris was there to safe him from the stupid, tickle monster his boyfriend turned into sometimes.

The wolf took pity and moved his hands up to grab Stiles wrists in his hands, pinning them above his head before a noise made him freeze. "Keep quiet," he whispered, trying to figure out what he had heard and whether it was a direct threat to his boyfriend or not.

"I'm not falling for that again, Peter. I'm no-" The boy was cut off by Peter's lips against his, something the boy would usually love except... Peter wasn't doing it because he wanted to kiss him, no, he was doing it to shut him up. What the hell? The wolves eyes were still open and he was scanning the area as he pulled away from Stiles, slowly sitting up and putting a hand on the boys chest, forcing him to stay down.

It didn't take long for Stiles to hear the noise; the scream. Fuck. Peter got up, his heart pounding in his chest and making him take things slowly. When another scream sounded out, Peter acted fast and dragged Stiles up, pushing him towards the direction they'd come from. "Get back to the Jeep and don't look back," he told Stiles, a shot running out and making the boy jump. "Stiles. Go." The boy did as he was told for once, running straight for the Jeep, keeping his eyes ahead of himself the whole time.

Guilt washed over Stiles as he got into his Jeep, thinking about the fact he'd left Peter alone but knowing the wolf could handle himself. The boy went into his pocket to pull out his keys before realising they weren't there and groaning. Suddenly, police sirens sounded and Stiles got out of the car, watching Parrish draw up to his Jeep with Viki (he liked Viki). "Stiles, what are you doing here?" Parrish asked as he got out of his patrol care.

"I just got here," he lied. "I was going to take a walk."

"Alone?" Viki asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, got a lot on my mind," Stiles lied, shrugging and looking down at his feet before his head snapped up at another gun shot and he flinched. "Fuck."

"I told you there were gun shots!" Viki snapped at Parrish and the man held his hands up. "And don't you dare say 'they could be hunting' because that could still be illegal if they don't have a permit!"

"Um... guys." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as four eyes laid on him and he felt like he was the one who had done something wrong. "Shouldn't you go and, um, check it out?"

"Right." Viki nodded, starting to walk off towards the clearing Stiles had just run from and the boy caught up with her. "Nope, not happening, Stilinski. Go back to your Jeep."

"Can't," Stiles replied, still following the two officers into the woods.

"And why can't you?" the blonde woman asked, her eyebrow raised again.

"I promised someone I'd meet them here and I need to check that they're okay." Stiles shrugged and went a little ahead of them. "Peter, if you're wolfed out, get out of there," he whispered, hoping the wolf was paying enough attention to hear him. When they got to the clearing, it was clear that Stiles hadn't been alone and Parrish was about to press for who Stiles had been with before Viki was holding up her gun as someone walked out of the trees. "Peter!" Stiles exclaimed, looking over the man and smiling as he noticed no blood on his lover.

"You know this man?" Viki looked at him and Stiles nodded in reply. "What are you doing here, Sir?" she directed towards Peter as the older gentleman started to pack mess Stiles and he had left there.

"I'm cleaning up. I thought that was obvious, Officer?" Peter looked at the woman with a blank face and Stiles frowned slightly, that wasn't usual of Peter. "My partner and I were having a lovely lunch when the gun shots went off and I went to go and find out where the shots had come from."

"Did you find who was shooting?" Stiles asked, looking at Peter with concerned eyes.

"No." It wasn't a lie, Stiles knew it wasn't, but the wolf was hiding something, Stiles was sure of that fact. "I am sure it was nothing, Officers, you should leave."

Viki shook her head, looking about the clearing and spotting the direction Peter had come from. "Hands up," she told the man, holding her gun out at Peter, making Stiles heart skip a beat. "Parrish, search him for a gun." The other Officer nodded before doing as he had been told, making sure Peter was clear of any weapons before stepping back. "Please accompany Mr. Stilinski back to his Jeep quickly," Viki told him, moving with Parrish in the direction Peter had come.

"What happened?" Stiles asked as soon as they were alone.

"It's Chris."

Relief ran through Stiles and he sighed. "Jesus, you could've just said you saw someone hunting." When Peter didn't relax, Stiles eyes turned sharp and he stepped back. "Peter, what's going on?"

"We don't have time to talk." Peter packed up the lunch and took Stiles hand in his, pulling the boy back in the direction of the Jeep.

"Peter, yes we do!" Stiles tried to pull away from Peter but the man just tightened his hold until it hurt the boy and he cursed under his breath. "Peter, tell me."

"You'll see. We can't get in the way." Peter had a look of pure betrayal etched out on his face as he forced Stiles into his Jeep, taking the key out of his pocket and handing it to the honey eyed boy before getting into the passenger seat. "Don't drive," Peter ordered, his tone sharp, making Stiles feel a bit scared. The man knew it was stupid to make them wait when he didn't know what Chris looked like and whether or not it would upset Stiles, but he needed to know Chris was alive for himself.

"Please tell me what's happening," he whispered, looking down at his lap before hearing rustling outside and looking up, his heart dropping into his stomach. "Chris?" he breathed, shaking his head. The sight before Stiles was Viki and Parrish holding onto Chris Argent, his head down, blood soaking his t-shirt and splattering down his jeans. "You've... Peter, you've got to tell them that it was just a hunt. It was just... shift! Show them, Peter!"

"No." The wolf shook his head, glancing at Chris before looking away. "Drive." They couldn't risk being accused of helping in whatever Chris had done. The Hunter would find away out, he always did.

"I will not fucking leave him here!" Stiles scrambled out of the car, his hands shaking as he ran towards Chris before the officers put him in. "Stop!" he yelled, Viki and Parrish looking at the boy with a frown as Stiles went straight to the man they'd just caught standing over four dead bodies with a gun in his hand. "Chris, tell them about your job," he whispered as he knelt down by the expressionless man.

"Get away, kid." Chris didn't give any indication of fear or regret and it made Stiles heart clench up as he tried to reach for the man, Parrish and Viki grabbing him before Chris suddenly kicked him in the stomach, making the boy cry out at the strength and soreness of the fact he hit the ground.

"That's enough!" Parrish yelled, slamming the door shut on Chris as Viki helped a tearful Stiles up. "Stilinski, are you okay to drive home?" Stiles nodded numbly and Parrish ran a hand over his face. "Get home then, your dad will speak to you once I've filled him in on all of this."

Both Officers watched to make sure Stiles got into his Jeep, getting into their own car before driving away. Stiles was in a deep state of shock and he stared at the wheel, his hands shaking in his lap as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Stiles?" Peter asked softly, reaching out a hand and cringing as Stiles flinched at him attempting to touch the boy. "Stiles, he... he didn't mean it."

"He kicked me," Stiles whispered, looking up at Peter as a tear slipped down his cheek. "He kicked me in the stomach, Peter. It really fucking hurt."

"I know." The wolf took Stiles hand carefully before moving his free hand to wipe the tear off of Stiles pale cheek, the boy swallow back a sob. "It'll be okay." The wolf watched the black veins run up his arm, letting himself get drown in pain as he took it from Stiles.

"Was it the wolves he got, Peter?" When the wolf looked away and didn't answer, Stiles felt his heart rate pick up. "Peter?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"It wasn't. I don't think. I couldn't smell even a faint trace of anything Supernatural."

"We-were they Hunters?"

Peter shook his head, closing his eyes as he remembered the scent he'd picked up; all human and only one body who had any sort of weapon. He was 90% sure Chris was the only Hunter. "Lets just go home, Stiles."

"Did he murder someone?" Stiles asked quietly, not wanting to believe any of this but... he had seen the blood on Chris, and the man had kicked him and made him go away instead of promising him he hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe...

"Stiles, I'm sure there's a good reason. I didn't have time to find him and find the story out before the Officers came along." Peter kissed Stiles cheek and closed his eyes. "Please just drive, Stiles. I'll fix this."

Stiles started the Jeep, knowing he probably wasn't safe to be driving but doing it anyways. The moment they got home, Stiles let Peter carry him back into the house, feeling too weak and worn out to even consider making his way into the house and up the stairs. The mood from the morning had shifted from one of pure to joy, to confusion and fear. What was going on and was Chris going to be okay? The boy didn't even fight Peter when the wolf put him into bed, his eyes closing immediately as he curled up on Chris' side of the bed and his body shook as he tried to hold back tears. Would Chris ever come home?

Peter let the boy fall asleep, going back to the scene that Chris had been caught at, the strong scent of death making his head reel. It was a scent he had become too used to, but it was not something he enjoyed, despite the popular belief that he did. "One... two, three... four." Peter closed his eyes for a moment before bending down and looking at the little girl laying on her mothers lap and taking a sniff. Definitely not a Hunter and nothing Supernatural.

Human. Chris had killed four, innocent humans. The mother had clearly held onto her, about four years old, daughter, wanting to shield her from harm, if the bullet wound in her hand was anything to go by. The death shot for her had been a shot to the neck. The father's neck was slit and he was slumped over in front of the girl and her mother, his white t-shirt now stained with dark red. It seemed as though the family had all tried to save each other, tried to shield one another from harm. The last body the hardest to see. The body was sitting in a small seat, a teddy dropped at the bottom of it and covered in blood. A single bullet wound had been the cause of the six month old babies death. "Oh, Chris," he whispered, moving away from the scene and trying to control his emotions and prevent himself from wolfing out when he had someone to care for at home, "what have you done?"

Peter made his way home and chucked his shoes straight into the fire Allison must of made in the fireplace, making sure he had nothing else that might have blood on it or give away the fact he had been there. The man then thought about the fact Allison had set the fire again and he sat on the chair beside the fire. Allison would be devastated, she had already lost her mother and now she might lose her dad. If Peter didn't find out who had done this and why his love was being framed she would, that is. Peter just had to find out what happened and fix it all. Right?

 


	2. Cursed to Love Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is causing Chris' behaviour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that this is sorta a filler chapter, which I hate but I needed it.

Stiles woke up alone, his arms curled tightly around a pillow as the sun carefully light up the room. The boy pushed himself up, feeling tired and numb as he rubbed his eyes and stretched out, flinching in pain as he lifted up his t-shirt and looked at a darkening bruise on his stomach. "Fuck." Thinking about Chris made Stiles feel uneasy and he quickly got out of bed, not caring that he was in the same clothes as yesterday as he ran down the stairs and out of e house. The only thought on Stiles mind was Chris, he just had to see the man and make sure he was okay, that was it.

How did any of this even happen, Stiles just didn't understand how everything had gone this wrong as he drove the Jeep, his mind unfocused on the path he was taking. As the boy finally focused his eyes, he had mere seconds to avoid hitting the curve and he let out a sharp breath. Fuck. The boy pulled up to the station, his heart pounding in his chest as he climbed out of the Jeep and thought through what to do. Deputy Parrish would probably have a set of keys to the cell they'd be holding Chris in, if he could just grab them and go into the cell then it'd be okay.

"... We don't have any positive DNA prints yet, Sheriff but we have them in the lab. Do you really think he did it?" That was Parrish, Stiles recognised his voice. They were talking about Chris, anybody could figure that out.

Stiles slowly walked through the station, being mindful of anybody catching him before he could grab the keys. "Honestly, I'm more curious as to why Stiles reacted as he did." So his dad hadn't left work all night, otherwise he'd be more concerned as to why Stiles hadn't been home that night. Typical that his dad would work too much. The boy shook the thoughts off, moving quietly to Parrish's desk and grabbing the keys off of there; idiot still couldn't remember to keep his keys on him.

"He kicked your son, it can't have been..." Stiles kept moving until he couldn't hear their voices anymore, the keys in his tight grip as he slipped to the cells. Chris was the only one there right now and Stiles looked at the sleeping man, opening the cell and locking it once he was in, putting the keys in his pocket.

"Chris," Stiles said softly, shaking the man's shoulder and smiling as he opened his eyes. "Hey, it's just me."

Chris sat up, staring at Stiles and frowning. "Didn't I tell you to get away yesterday? I thought the kick would've been enough to prove to you that I don't want you here." That felt like another kick in the stomach, worse than the one yesterday. It was if Chris didn't even remember who he was.

"Do you know who I am?" Stiles asked carefully, not really wanting to know the answer unless it was yes.

"Why would I?" Chris raised an eyebrow, slapping Stiles hand away as the boy tried to put one on the mans shoulder.

The honey eyed boy frowned, his stomach turning before he pressed their lips together, hoping to make Chris remember him, remember what they had. The hit to his stomach wasn't something Stiles was really expecting, or the outraged cry from outside of the cell.

John Stilinski ran into the cell after getting it open, tugging Stiles up and helping him out before locking up again, glaring at Argent as he took Stiles out of the hallway and into his office. "What the hell were you thinking, Stiles?" he asked, his tone hard as he made his son sit down in the chair across from his own. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts," Stiles mumbled, holding onto his stomach and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." The look his dad gave him was one Stiles had come to memorise over the years. Sometimes Stiles fucked up, okay, so he did it a lot. The boy was constantly getting himself in danger and scaring his dad, and he felt terrible for it. Now? Now the boy had let his dad know that he had a boyfriend he knew his dad wouldn't like. "What about Peter?"

"What?" Stiles looked up at his father, the man leaning forward to place his elbows on the table.

"It is common knowledge that Mr. Argent is in a relationship with Mr. Hale, Stiles. So, what about Peter?"

"I'm with him too."

"So you're in a relationship with not only one older man, but two?"

"Yeah..." Stiles looked down at his hands, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he shifted in the seat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The boy snapped his eyes up to his dad, the man giving him a sad smile. "I can't stop you from doing what you want to, Stiles. If I ban you from seeing either of them, then you'll do what you did just there and you'll sneak around. If I let you be with them and set rules, then it means that I can at least keep you safe."

"I'm always safe with them."

"I just watched him punch you, Stiles."

"That isn't Chris, dad. Something is wrong, I just know it."

"He murdered four people. There was a baby, Stiles."

"You don't know that!" Stiles yelled, slamming his hands down on his dads desk as he stood up. "I know, Chris. I love Chris, I damn well know that he didn't murder anybody, dad! He is a kind man and he would never do this and he would never hurt me!" The boy slumped back down in his seat, pressing his face into his hands as he felt more tears bubble to the surface, his hands moving up and into his hair and clenching in the strands, tugging harshly at it.

"Hey, hey, Stiles," John said softly, kneeling down beside his son and taking his hands in his own. "Come on, it's okay."

"No, it's not, dad. Something is wrong with Chris and he's going to go to jail and I'm never going to see him again."

John closed his eyes and held his son to his chest, letting the boy cry onto his shoulder as he stroked his back. It was true, Chris had been caught red-handed, and even if Stiles proved that their was something wrong with the whole situation, there wasn't much John could do now. Supernatural things may be within their capability, but the moment it mixed with the rest of the world, it went out of John's control. Chris Argent was a screwed man either way.

"There was once a Witch who cursed both Chris and I," the voice at the door made both of the Stilinski's jump and look up at the tired out Peter Hale standing in the doorway to the Sheriff's office, "because she believed that our type of relationship was sinful. Then the fire happened." Peter ran a hand over his face, trying not to think of that fucking bitches figure, her eyes, that bloody face. "When I woke up, I was different. I killed and I became obsessed with power. I wasn't who I was before the fire, not that any of you guys ever thought to figure that out." Stiles looked away at that, feeling a bit guilty at having once accused Peter of being a psychopath, although what he was now being told wasn't something he had ever heard before.

"Then Chris and I became one again, and it was fine." Peter looked down at the chain around his neck, holding onto it and looking at Stiles. "Chris and I fought last night, he left during the argument. I told him not to come back."

"Have you two broken up?" Stiles held onto the armrest, fear running through him as Peter hesitated to answer.

"It's complicated."

"You can't break-up, Peter."

"He's the one who started it!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm still here," John piped up suddenly, giving both of them an unimpressed look. "As far as I'm aware, it is not uncommon for you and Chris to argue, Peter."

"To be fair, I set that on fire because he was trying to wind me up," Peter told the man, rolling his eyes and huffing. "He shouldn't have made it."

"You didn't leave him then, so what makes this different?"

"He said no when I proposed."

"You proposed?!" Stiles eyes went a little wide and Peter rubbed the back of his neck, tapping his foot slowly. "Jesus, you told me different today!"

"I didn't want to upset you," Peter mumbled, looking down at his feet before back up at Stiles. "We didn't have time to talk before he left, I guess it triggered everything again."

"So we need to find the Witch." The boy raised an eyebrow at Peter and the wolf nodded back. "We find her and we make her reverse all of this, if we can."

"Why did it make him turn... into a murderer this time?" John asked, and wasn't that a good question. Stiles looked at Peter and the wolf sighed.

"Last time it was my fault that we broke up. Chris left because I let his dad find out about us. I never did tell him about that, I just let him believe that his dad somehow find out. Gerard threatened me before moving them all away. The Witch did it then and... the bitch just believes that soulmates should be together or live in pain. Chris being locked away for life, it's what would hurt me." Peter looked into Stiles eyes, his voice lowering slightly, "it's what would hurt us."

"How do we find the Witch?" Stiles asked, moving up and towards his boyfriend, taking his hand in his and squeezing it. "We could try a summoning spell."

"There's only one way we can find her... and I need to do it alone." Peter pressed a small kiss to the boys forehead before hugging him tightly. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Stiles watched the wolf leave, unsure of how any of this would turn out. If they couldn't find the Witch and make Chris okay again, make him remember that he belongs with Stiles and Peter, then the man was just going to keep getting worse.

"Stiles," John muttered, moving over to his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We still can't get Chris off of the murder charges."

The brown eyed boy looked up at his dad and shook his head. "If we can find her, she can reverse it, none of it would ever have happened. I know we can fix this dad." The boy had to believe that this could be fixed, if he didn't then everything would go down hill and nothing would be right ever again. Stiles could only hope Peter would find the Witch. "I need to tell Allison."

Fuck.

Telling Allison wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. The boy sent a text off to Scott, asking him to bring Allison to the Station, that something bad had happened before sitting back and waiting for them to arrive. When they did, John moved out of his chair and greeted the two of them, asking Scott to wait in his office before stiles joined his dad with Allison. "Something has happened, Allison," Stiles started, rubbing the back of his neck, "your dad... he, um... he killed some people."

"What were they?" the girl asked immediately, looking over their faces and feeling worry start to boil up within her.

"Human. Not Hunters, just innocent humans who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He wouldn't!"

"Allison, I'm sorry, I really am." John led them both back to the cell Chris was being held in, the man looking up and smiling at the sight of his daughter.

"Allison, my baby," Chris said softly, moving to the cell door and reaching out a hand for her."

Allison ignored the hand and looked at him with wide eyes. "It's it true, did you kill those people?"

"I had to," the man said, shrugging it off as if he had just killed a spider.

"Why did you have to?"

"They were bad people."

"The six month old baby was a bad person?" John asked in a hard tone, glaring at the man again. "Kicking and punching my son was okay too?"

"Piss off," the man shot back at John, trying to reach for his daughter again. "Come here, Allison."

"No. You're..." The girl shook her head and turned around, leaving the hallway quickly and going straight into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Allison, it's a Witch," Stiles said quietly once he was in the office and the door was closed. "Peter is going to fix this, he said it happened before."

"My dad has killed people before?" the dark haired girl asked as she pulled back, staring at Stiles.

"No, no. Peter. Remember, his whole... zombie wolf stage. Turns out it was a Witch."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing." John looked at the teenagers, each of them turning to look at him and frown. "We let Peter handle it and wait to see if Chris calms down. I need to stop the case against him going through for the time being. You guys cannot do anything to get in the way. Okay?"

Stiles went to argue but Scott cut in before he could, "We'll just get some books and research what spell it could've been. We won't get in the way," he promised."

The man nodded back and let them leave, sitting back in his office chair and running a hand over his face, he really was getting too old for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is tomorrow and shall show Peter finding the Witch and... sh, I'm not telling you it all.  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment! Again, no beta was used.  
> Sorry this was just a filler chapter, tomorrow's will pick up, I promise.


	3. I Need the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch has one condition, but will Peter agree to it or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

The journey to the Witches cabin was long and boring, Peter driving as he tried not to think about Chris lying alone in his cell, angry and wanting to do nothing more than kill someone. Peter remembered how that had felt, how he had lost his own mind and slowly gotten worse. Even when he was in a coma, all Peter could think of was blood, death, blood, fire, death, kill, kill, kill. The constant thoughts and being trapped with them meant that when he was free, he let it all go at once. It had been Hell and, for the most part, Peter didn't remember anything past ripping into peoples throats.

Chris would never cope with remembering the deaths he had caused after this, so Peter would have to force the Witch to make him forget, whatever way he could. Chris was his heart, and although they'd fought, he knew it was just another heated argument that would lead to them curling up in bed together and whispering apologies. Eventually. Nothing had ever, nor would ever change in the dynamics of their relationship. Cheesily enough they always somehow found their way back to one another. They were the real life Snow White and Prince Charming (if you were a fan of Once Upon a Time, that is. Thanks to Stiles for that.) Never lost, just not yet found, that's the one thing they knew for sure towards one another through the dark periods.

The cabin was different from what Peter could remember, before it had been falling apart; dark and cold and not a home at all. Now, the cabin was more of a cottage. It was bright and cosy looking, a real home. The wolf focused his hearing on the beings inside as he got out of the car, he could hear a kid laughing loudly as a man played around with him, maybe lifting the boy up above his head and running around with him, if the airplane noises the grown man were making were anything to go by. Huh. Had the Witch gotten a family or had she moved? It was unusual for a Witch to move and risk being caught by Hunters or Supernatural beings alike.

"It's rude to listen in on people," a soft voice said behind him and Peter turned around quickly, laying eyes on the very source of his problem. The Witch wasn't like the ones you saw in movies, or read about in books. Her face was soft, little aging visible on it. There were long blonde locks curling down her face and brushing off her shoulders, only shining more with the light. Light blue eyes stared at him, not looking angry at all at the intrusion of her family. "What do you want, Peter?"

As the man looked at the ruby red lips, he thought about how to get what he wanted. Would it be fair to leave a child motherless by killing her? Peter had seen the result of that and it was all in Stiles. Things didn't always turn out well, maybe in the end they did, but the kid would suffer first. "It's Chris."

"Has he killed yet?" the woman asked curiously, a small glint of hope in her eyes. The sick bitch got off on this all, Peter just knew it. She loved when they fought badly enough that one of them would lose their mind. She lived for misery.

Peter took a moment before choosing to reply to the woman he hated so much, and his voice was hard as he said, "Straight away."

"Ah." The Witch ran a hand down her little sundress and Peter took the material in, tilting his head as he looked at the sunflowers blooming on them. They were actually blooming, falling off and planting themselves in the ground. Magic would continue to confuse and amaze Peter for the rest of his life. "What do you want me to do? You know how to stop it."

"I want you to make him forget." A small laugh left the Witches lips and Peter could only wish she was a wart, big nosed, horrid and cackling Witch. Instead, he couldn't be angry at the warmth he felt from the laugh. Sometimes the worse kind of wicked came from the kindest of souls. "I mean it, I cannot have him remember anything. I want people to forget, you have to understand... can I know your name now?"

"Joy," she told him, and wasn't that fucking typical. "You must know, dear, that I do not wish to help you in any way. It would be boring if I let you off the curse this easily."

"And why not? You're the reason we're stuck like this." Stuck together, stuck in pain, stuck with the memories of what Peter had done because of the curse.

A small skip of the smaller body and the woman was in front of him, reaching out to run a hand over his cheek. "You're not as pretty as you were then. You've aged with anger and regret."

Peter caught her hand in his, growling in the back of his throat and bearing his teeth to her. "Don't play games with me, Joy."

"Or what? Is the wittle puppy going to bite me?" Fucking asshole. Peter shoved her arm away and glared at her, letting his face go back to its human self and breathing deeply through his nose. "There is one way."

"Tell me," Peter said quickly, turning them around and pinning Joy to the car, the woman letting out a small and happy noise of excitement.

"I do love when you get rough, puppy." The woman winked and disappeared from Peter's hold, walking out of her front door with a six year old boy with the same blue eyes and blond (but short) hair. "This is my son. His name is Derek."

"Really?" Peter screwed up his face before rolling his eyes. Of course she'd name him Derek. The woman had cooed and fawned over Derek as a kid, she used to make him cookies before she let her Witch roots be known and cursed Peter and Chris. "Right, whatever, I really don't care about your family when mine is at risk because of you."

"Mommy, is he a wolf?" Derek piped up, looking at the strange man with wide and curious eyes. Peter narrowed his eyes in on the young human, sniffing at the air and huffing.

"You've got him into magic this early? Pathetic."

"It protects him." Joy curled a protective arm around her son and held her closer, the evidence of motherly love seeping off of her, making Peter want to rip the kids head off or hurl onto the ground. Magic was a powerful thing.

"Well, I'm trying to protect Chris." The wolf was not going to leave until he bloody well got his answer on how to cure his boyfriend, he was not going to let this be the end of their story. Joy could not win, not when his future depended on it.

Joy kissed Derek's temple before placing him down, tapping his back. "Inside," she said quietly, the boy doing as he was told and returning to his father. "I will stop him being murderous the moment you two make up. You know the conditions, Peter."

Why did Witches always have to be fucking difficult with everything. "Okay, I know that part, Joy. I want to know how to make him forget it all. Can. It. Be. Done?"

"Yes." Why couldn't she just have said that in the first place? Peter balled his fists up and let out a sharp breath. "You won't like how."

"I don't care how, Joy, I'll do anything to save Chris from... from what I had to go through. I can't watch someone I love fall apart like that. It's... it's horrible."

"It'll involve Stiles." A small smirk ran across Joy's face and her eyes started glowing before a knife appeared in her hands. How Joy loved a plan coming together perfectly.

"Please say that's just to cut his hair with," Peter whispered, not wanting to believe what he knew to be true.

Joy stepped forward and pressed the knife against Peter's chest, the wolf feeling a heavy pain settling in his stomach. "I need his heart, baby. And by that, I don't mean I need him to fall in love with me, I mean I need his actual heart. Isn't it very... Snow White and the Wicked Stepmother? What can I say? My son loves Disney movies and, well, I let him help make me this spell before you came. Don't tell my husband, he'll get mad."

"I won't do it," he said simply, pushing the knife away from him before Joy gripped his hand and turned his arm over, running the knife down it, making the wolf hiss. Slowly, numbers started to appear, pulsing and making Peter clench his fist in pain. "What the fuck happens in forty minutes?"

"He'll kill someone else," Joy said slowly, lifting the knife to her mouth and licking the blood off slowly, basking in the taste before holding it out again. "This time, it'll be someone important to one of your lovers. I must say, I do like the new development of the little boy toy, but he's getting in the way. He needs to go, Peter, he's not part of the game, just a distraction."

"Chris would never forgive me." It didn't matter if Chris would forgive him, Peter wouldn't- couldn't do it. He could not kill Stiles. Stiles was important, Stiles was his soul, his love, the glue that held Chris and him together on the bad days. Stiles was needed.

"Chris wouldn't even know it was you," she whispered, looking at the seconds counting down on Peter's arm and sighing happily. "I do love a good tragic love story."

Peter shook his head, his hand gripping onto the knife as his other hand pushed the woman away, his body shaking visibly as he tried to think of how they could get out of this situation. "Break the curse. Please."

"Then he'll remember." Joy tilted her head slowly, watching Peter and frowning as she seemed to be losing the ending she wanted. "Peter, if he remembers, it'll destroy him. In thirty-seven minutes, he'll kill someone close to someone he loves and it'll all crumble around you. You need to make up and he needs to forget."

"Stiles is important. I love him, Joy. I fucking love the kid." It was true, Peter knew that much. Stiles was his other Mate. Sure, a threesome Mating was rare, but it was not unheard of. Hell, Peter was sure Isaac would soon join Allison and Scott, once they all got their asses out of their heads.

"But who do you love more?" Joy raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the animal before her, pressing two fingers to his temple, digging into his memories and chuckling darkly. "Come on, pup, we both know who you're going to chose. If you let Chris live with those memories and my curse, he'll end up going one way or another. Most likely it'll be suicide, just like his dear Victoria. You'll go home and that'll be the end of your romance. All you have to do is bring me the little toy boys heart and none of that will happen, Peter. Chris and you will be okay."

Peter looked down at the knife in his hands before nodding slowly, his body slumping slightly as he finally gave into the Witches demands. Allison needed Chris, Peter needed Chris. Stiles... The man closed his eyes tightly before looking at Joy. "I'll call for you," he told her, making sure to show no emotion before going back to his car and climbing in, starting it up as his hands started to shake. "For Chris," he whispered to himself before reversing and heading out of the forest he had wound up in, his head reeling. For Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
> I know, I know. What happened?! I don't know! I had such a good day and then when I was writing this, my day got bad and now look at where we are.  
> I hope you like it, though.  
> Next update is tomorrow and you'll find out what Peter does!


	4. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-warning; I'm sorry.  
> Also this is a lot shorter, sorry about that. Bad day.

Stiles had never been more worried then he was in that moment, his heart thumping in his chest as he read the same paragraph over and over again, none of the words sinking in. Most of the Pack were there, but Allison and Scott were at the McCall household, the latter trying to comfort his girlfriend. Isaac was sitting closest to Stiles, the boy concerned about him as he lay against his side. Stiles had been dubbed as the Pack Mom long ago and, once upon a time, people had assumed Derek- the Pack Dad- and Stiles would get together. It was amusing.

Derek was currently staring at him and Stiles glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the other and tilting his head. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, a little irritated at the man staring so much.

"No." Derek got up and moved over to the boy, pressing a hand to the back of his neck as he sat on the arm rest of the couch, moving his hand and leaning over to pat Isaac's head.

"I'm fine," Stiles lied, knowing that wolves could hear the lie in his heartbeats but he really didn't give two fucks. "It has been twenty minutes, do you think Peter will be home now?"

Derek shrugged and squeezed the others neck again before running a hand through his hair, Stiles pressing his head against Derek's thigh and sighing. "It'll be okay."

Why did people have to say that when it wasn't true. How could anything actually be okay after this? Chris would never forgive himself for any of this, he'd just continue to blame himself until it broke him and his relationships down. Stiles had blamed himself for his mothers death for years, well, he still did. Everything that had happened had been a direct result of his behaviour. If the boy had simply focused better, behaved like a good boy, then his mother would have lived and his dad wouldn't have become an alcoholic.

A hand was shaking Stiles shoulder and the boy gasped in a breath, Derek was kneeling in front of him when he finally focused in on his surroundings. "... Stiles, just breathe. You're having a panic attack, just take in a deep breath for me."

Stiles grasped at Derek's t-shirt with shaking hands, his heart rate too high as he tried to calm himself down. "I-I'm ok... okay," he whispered, taking calming breaths and looking at the door as it opened, Peter stepping inside. "Peter!" the boy exclaimed and his Mate walked straight to him, pushing Derek out of the way. "I was so worried."

"It's okay, little pup, I'm here now," Peter said softly, running a hand through Stiles hair and kissing his forehead. Isaac reacted to the kiss with a bored roll of the eyes; he knew everything about Stiles and Peter. Lydia smirked, holding her hand out to Jackson, who gaped and handed over $50, grumbling about idiots under his breath. Well, the whole Pack knew now at least. Except Scott. Fuck.

"How did it go? Did you find her?" Stiles looked at Peter with hopeful eyes, needing to know this was all going to be fixed and that Chris was going to be fine now.

Peter shook his head slowly, looking down at his feet. "She was nowhere to be seen," he lied, glancing at Derek as the wolf growled in the back of his throat.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?" the man demanded, standing up on his feet and glaring down at his Uncle.

"Okay, okay." Peter pulled Stiles up with him as he stood, holding the boy close to his chest. "I need to do something but I can't tell you guys what."

"Der, it's okay. I trust Peter." The boy put a hand on Derek's chest and stared him in the eyes until the Alpha nodded and backed down, Peter intertwining his fingers with Stiles before pulling him towards the stairs. "Peter, this really isn't the time for... you know."

Isaac groaned and covered his face with a pillow but Peter ignored them both, dragging Stiles up the stairs and into the first bedroom he could find. It stank of Derek. "I need you to lie down on the bed, Stiles."

"Why?" the boy tilted his head in confusion, but still did as he was told. The boy slowly backed up to the bed, Peter stepping with him before he hit the edge of it and let himself fall down onto the comfortable mattress. "Okay, tell me what's going on now, Peter."

"There's only one way to save Chris, Stiles. He's going to kill again in," Peter checked his arm, wincing, "ten mintues. We need to get this done now."

"Get what done?" The boy sat up, huffing as Peter just shoved him back down again before straddling his chest, leaving the boy unable to move his arms or sit up.

"You know I love you with all my heart, right?" Stiles nodded, worry etching into his face as he tried to move his arms to hug Peter. "You also know I need Chris to forget and not... end up like me. No matter what. Right?"

"You're scaring me, Peter." Those were words Peter had hoped to never hear from his beloved pup, but here it was. Peter was finally the monster he'd tried so hard not to be. He deserved to be the one getting his heart taken; not Stiles. Stiles was pure and loving. Stiles was loud and annoying. Stiles was perfect and his. Stiles was going to be dead and it was going to be his fault.

Peter leant down and pressed a hard kiss to Stiles lips, savouring the taste and trying to ignore his Mates erratic heartbeat. "It's okay, pup," he mumbled against his lips, pulling back and running a hand down the boys chest. "It's all going to be okay."

Peter slowly pulled the knife out of his jacket pocket, still kissing Stiles as he moved it between them carefully before he sat up and covered Stiles mouth with his hand, seeing the pure betrayal in the boys eyes before he drove the knife straight into Stiles stomach, his eyes screwing shut at the boy thrashed beneath him, screaming below his hand.

Another stab to the stomach had Stiles passed out and laying restless on the bed and Peter wiped away a tear that had fallen down his cheek before he closed his eyes tightly. "Joy," he whispered brokenly, a sob threatening to leave his lips at any moment, "it's done."

A small flash of white appeared before Peter and Joy stepped out from it, flattening her dress and sighing. "Oh, Peter... I guess I was right." The woman walked over to the dying boy, putting a hand against his chest, making his skin and bones slowly rip away before she grabbed his heart from inside his bloody chest. "Coming, dear?"

"Just... give me a minute." Peter looked at Stiles lifeless body and walked over to it, pressing a tight kiss to his forehead, the stench of death and blood invading Peter's nostrils as he let out a small whimper. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I had to do it. I just... he couldn't live with it. I couldn't- I have no excuse." The man stood up again, his legs shaking as he took a step towards Joy. "Can you save him?"

"Which one?" Joy raised an eyebrow and Peter looked back at Stiles body, rubbing his eyes.

"Both." Blue eyes moved back towards Joy and the woman frowned. "What is it? I thought you wanted this, Witch?"

"Blue," she observed, cupping Peter's cheek and pursing her lips. "I guess he really was one of your Mates."

"Yes, he was." Peter clenched his fists, nearly begging Joy to bring Stiles back to him but just holding his elbow out for the woman instead. "Please clean up the mess before someone comes to investigate."

Joy snapped her fingers and Stiles body and blood disappeared, the smell no longer there. "Remember, you did this for Chris," Joy reminded him, stepping back towards the, still flashing, light. "He'll not remember any of this and you two can go on living like you were before." Chris may never remember this, but Peter always would. The wolf would never forgive himself for the sin he'd committed today and he could only hope that someone would put him out of his misery by shooting him sooner or later. With one last look at the bed his young lover had died on, Peter fell from the room with Joy, eyes closed tight. For Chris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me or give up on this story!  
> One more chapter left, you need to see it to the end, okay? Please?


	5. Everything Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after, or cursed to live a life of regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we end this little adventure, my friends. Enjoy.

Both Peter and Joy appeared in Chris' cell, only to find it empty and the cell door broken open. It looked like someone had taken a saw through the bars, but there was no way Chris could have gotten a hold of anything to do this much damage. "How the Hell did he manage this?" Chris may be strong, but he wasn't this strong.

"Magic." Joy walked out of the cell, hearing raised voices and rolling her eyes. "I have not time for this." A click of her fingers had the voices fading away and two bangs sounded, two bodies slumping onto the floor. "Go to Chris," she told Peter, her son appearing by her side before she handed him the heart. "We have work to do."

Peter nodded shortly, glancing at the grinning boy and frowning. Witches would forever confuse him. The man made his way into the Sheriff's office, moving down onto his knees and grabbing Chris, putting his head in his lap. The man ran his fingers through his lovers hair slowly, looking at his sleeping body. "I made it all better," he whispered, glancing up and spotting John Stilinski lying on the floor, his gun over his unclenched hand. "Ah," he mumbled, looking at the three minutes left on his arm, "that's who you were going to kill."

That is something that would've destroyed Stiles- no. No, Peter couldn't think about him right now. Or ever again. It was best if he just let Stiles slip from his own memory too. Who was Peter kidding, he'd never forget or forgive himself for this ever again. The man would continue to find a way to get the boy back to them. Until then, he just needed Chris to be okay.

Chris was the only thing he had left now. Well, he had Allison (who barley liked him), Derek (who would love for him to slip up one day) and Isaac (the only other pup who he got along with), but, at the end of the day, Chris is the one who he would grow old with. Chris was all he truly needed. Chris was his soulmate- if they believed in them. Then again, Peter supposed that Mates and Soulmates were the exact same thing, the only difference was that humans had one and Wolves the other.

Mini-Derek walked out of the back room, knocking Peter out of his thoughts. The boy had a sweet wrapped up in his small hands, which he handed to Peter, his head tilted in thought. "You need to give that to him once he wakes up," he told him, nodding as if conforming that fact to himself. "Mommy said that you hurt someone."

Peter looked down at Chris' face and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "I did what was right."

"How do you know it was right?" Derek pushed him for the truth, sitting down next to the two Mates and keeping his eyes on Peter.

"I just do. Don't you need to go to bed or something, kid?" Peter snapped at him, holding Chris closer as he felt the man starting to stir.

Derek rolled his eyes before lying out on the floor on his stomach, putting his head in his arms, still looking at the men. "Do you want to get them back? The person you hurt for the heart."

Peter raised an eyebrow at the kid, tempted to rip his throat out to shut him the fuck up. "What are you talking about? People can't come back to life. Death is the end, kid."

"You did," Derek pointed out, poking Peter's side, making the wolf slap his hand away, the boy pouting back at him. "It's true."

"That was different." Peter reached out a hand and pushed the boys head down into his arms. "Sleep. Now. Or just disappear and _leave me alone_."

Little Derek wriggled under his hand until he could yank his own head up and stick his tongue out at Peter. "I can fix it, if you want." The boy looked down at the ground, shifting on the ground carefully. "I... I could make none of this happen. You look so sad and that's not fair. Mommy is suppose to be a good Witch."

"How?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the kid, not really trusting anybody who even called a Witch like Joy their friend, never mind the kid she raised. "Not even your mother could."

"I have a secret," Derek whispered, crawling forward and pressing a hand to Chris' forehead, making the man stay asleep before looking up at Peter with wide eyes. "I got given this." The boy held out a small blue rock, pressing it into Peter's palm. "It only has one wish left. Just wish to go back and you can try again. I used it before, I wished that my mommy was nicer and now she is!" Sort of.

Peter looked at the rock with curiosity, not wanting to put too much hope in a kids theory. "I just wish?" Derek nodded, leaving the room as Peter curled his fingers over the rock, settling back as he closed his eyes tightly. "This is so stupid..." The wolf let out a huff before letting himself relax, concentrating as best as he could; _I wish I could go back to before Chris and I fought_ , he thought to himself, feeling something tug inside of him before he opened his eyes, Chris looking down at him as he lay in bed. "Chris?" Peter asked quietly.

"Are you just ignoring me on purpose?" Chris asked, frowning at Peter as he held up a dirty towel, throwing it down on the bed beside Peter before the wolf scrambled up, throwing his naked body at Chris and kissing him deeply, the Hunter's cry getting muffled in the soft touch of lips. When they pulled back, Chris blinked a few times, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead. "Uh... okay. Right."

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, pressing kisses to every piece of Chris' face, holding onto his hair tightly as he nipped and licked down the man's neck. "I'm so sorry. I love you so, so much. I love you," he told him against his skin, pressing their bodies together tighter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked softly, making Peter move back a bit, his Hunter cupping his cheek and looking at him with worried eyes. "It's just a towel, idiot, you're acting like I'm going to leave you over it. I'm not stupid enough to do that, Peter." Except Chris nearly had, therefore he clearly was stupid enough to do that.

"I guess I'm just... emotional today." Peter shrugged and pushed Chris away quickly, hearing a car pulling up outside and grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself. The wolf was out of the bedroom door in two seconds, running down the stairs and meeting a body at the door immediately picking Stiles up and holding him as tightly as he could, letting the covers drop from his body.

Stiles let out a small yelp, laughter following the noise as he held onto Peter, the wolf spinning him for a moment before kissing the boy deeply, making Stiles blush and squirm in his hold. "Someone's awfully happy to see me today," Stiles mumbled, biting his bottom lip as Peter covered him with love and happiness at the boy just being there.

"I'm always happy to see you, pup," Peter breathed, putting the boy down and holding onto his face, kissing him again, but softly this time. "Everything's okay. You're okay, Chris is okay and I'm okay. It's okay."

"Was it not suppose to be okay, Creeper?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he put his hands on Peter's chest. The man was acting so weird, but Stiles wasn't going to complain when he was getting this much attention and kisses.

"Just had a bad dream, that's all," Peter lied, shrugging his shoulders before watching Stiles spot Chris and letting the boy run over to greet him, his eyes watching the sight of his two lovers kissing and holding onto each other, whispering about Peter's "weird ass mood". Whatever. They were both alive, no one was killing anybody and his little happy ending was back on track, he could deal with them whispering about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this story any justice at all with this ending!  
> I did want it to be longer, but I also didn't want to have a big bang of an ending, I just wanted it to be sweet and calm.  
> I will be continuing this series on, just like I was before, so you can request anything below in the comments and feel free to follow the series too! :)  
> Thank you to those who stuck with me these past five days, I had lots of fun and I hope you did too (and that you forgive me now!)  
> I might do a fluffy as hell fic for you tomorrow, it's my 18th birthday (in 1 hour and 23 minutes) but I'm doing nothing for it, so I will have the free time!  
> Lots of love to you all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that has got you on your toes and wanting to come back for more!  
> So, I've put it as five chapters for now but do know that that could change!  
> The next update should be tomorrow, providing I don't fall ill or anything.  
> I wanted this to remain a mystery to you lot until it's revealed in the fic, so have fun.  
> I may add other fics in the meantime if you would like? I could do some fluff, this isn't a strict time line series.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments and/or request stuff below!  
> Thank you for reading, lovely's.


End file.
